


before, during, after

by JynErsoinNYC



Series: before, during, after, and now [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka vs Maul, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Darth Maul, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Innuendo, Lightsaber duel, Unresolved Tension, ahsoka's thoughts about her duel with maul, edited and slightly expanded, maulsoka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC
Summary: The dark side had never tried so hard.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: before, during, after, and now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042386
Kudos: 23





	1. before

Ahsoka could accept that Maul was right about Darth Sidious. About the increased chance they would have in defeating him by working together.

About Anakin, however?

No.

She would not – _could not_ – accept that.

...

She didn’t want to fight him: the odds of her survival were slim.

Still, Ahsoka drew her lightsabers first.


	2. during

It was like fighting to keep her head above water. All her focus was needed, or she’d be swept under.

**...**

Maul’s wrath was palpable. A roaring inferno. Its flames besieged her, burning her up, and it was all Ahsoka could do to not succumb to it. To calm her mind, and control her fear.

His skill – undermined only by his arrogance – was superior to hers. The way he moved, his speed and strength…Ahsoka could barely keep up.

So, she used it against him.


	3. after

The durasteel crossbeams spanned out around Ahsoka in a web. She balanced there, reminding herself to breath.

All her effort was focused on holding back the emotion that had amassed within her during that duel. The anger, the passion, the _want_. It threatened to overflow. She needed to dissipate it, quickly, lest it should consume her.

The dark side had never tried so hard.

And Ahsoka had never been this close.


End file.
